totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Super, będę jak mój tata
Lidia: Witam, tutaj Lidia Kowalsky, Ukraińska gwiazda popu. To ja będę prowadzić najnowsze show z serii: Totalna Porażka. Tym razem uczestnikami będą dzieci starych uczestników. Och, chyba już zaraz będą. Podjeżdża autobus szkolny, a w nim uczestnicy. Lidia: Przywitajcie się z naszymi uczestnikami. Oto Demi. Nastolatka pełna energii. Uwielbia sport i zwierzęta. Jest miła, ale często wybucha gniewem. Zaraz po niej Nora. Nora nie może przeżyć dnia bez makijażu. Mówi też z dziwacznym akcentem. Nie znosi sztuki i obowiązków domowych. Nora: Oj tam żaraz nie żnoszę. Chichocze Lidia: Proszę państwa. Przebojowa, zajebista, silna i wybuchowa LeJoanne. Nie próbuj się do niej zbliżać jeśli chcesz ją obrazić bo nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy. Najazd na LeJoanne LeJoanne: Ona nie żartuje! Lidia: Hehe. Oto Sam! Nudziarz, ale z miłym sercem. Totalny kujon. Miał z matematyki 7 na koniec roku. Cały czas Pierdzieli jakieś matematyczne pierdoły Sam: 37,5 * 211,44 + (333,959 * 0,0039) = 7930,3024401 Lidia: Jak widać. Dalej mamy Brada. Brad jest imprezowiczem. Brad: Poniósł mnie melanż. Lidia: Tjaaa… No cóż dalej mamy G. G to niemowa. Jest dzieckiem ulicy. Po nim jest Mock. Odważny i zadziorny… Mock: Jestem dziewczyną! Lidia: Co? Nie widzę, żebyś miał typowe damskie cechy. Głos masz męski. Mock: Urodziłam się chłopcem, ale teraz jestem dziewczyną. Brad: Brachu, dobrze, że się jak dziewczyna nie ubierasz. Mock: Chciałabym, ale tata cały czas mi je pali. Muszę chodzić w tych jeansach, i koszulce z Rammsteinem. Nawet nie wiem kto to jest Laila: Co?!? Jak możesz nie znać tak świetnego zespołu! Lidia: Och. To nasza Laila. Ma fioła na punkcie metalu. Nie cierpi osób z innym gustem muzycznym niż ona. Laila: Nie cierpię!!! Lidia (szeptem): Jest też chora psychicznie. Wzięliśmy ją tu dla zabawy. Lidia (już normalnie): Oto Betty. Siostra Laili. Nie martwicie się, jest zdrowa psychicznie. Uwielbia czytać i jest wielbicielką fantasy. Betty macha do widzów Betty: Hej! Lidia: 2 nie rozłączne przyjaciółki. Kitty i Sitty. Nie wyobrażają sobie życia bez siebie. Kitty: OMG, Sitty patrz. Jesteśmy w telewizji Sitty: Nom, ja nie mogę. Ale tu jest cool. Lidia: Boże, za co? Dalej jest Jona. Zwycięzca 145 konkursów kulturystycznych. Smutna wiadomość laski, jest gejem. Jona: Bądźmy dumni ze wszystkiego! Lidia: Oto Adi. Twardziel. Krążą plotki, że wygrał z Chuckiem Norrisem. Adi: Popłakał się jak beksa! Jett: A na sam koniec ja! Lidia: Adiiii! Entuzjasta. Kocha samego siebie. Jakimś cudem brat Adiego. Jett: Jaaaa!!! Lidia: To wszyscy uczestnicy. Zapoznajmy ich na początek z gimnazjum. = Sale lekcyjne = Lidia: Na tym korytarzu znajduje się 11 sal lekcyjnych. Będziecie w nich uczyć się. Tutaj też będą wasze wyzwania. Sala numer 1 to sala od biologii. Biologię macie w poniedziałki i czwartki. Sala numer 2 jest od geografii. Ten przedmiot macie w soboty i niedziele. Tak! W weekendy też jest szkoła! Wszyscy: Oooch… Lidia: 3 to fizyka, którą macie codziennie. 4 to niemiecki, który jest karą za bycie najgorszym w wyzwaniu według innych. 5 to sala gimnastyczna. WF macie codziennie po 3 razy. 6 to angielski. Macie go we wtorki i w soboty 2 razy. 7 to sala od chemii i matematyki. Matematykę macie codziennie oprócz niedziel. Chemia jest 3 razy w sobotę. 8 to dla was sala mroku. Fizyka i matematyka po niemiecku! W kolejnych salach będą już nietypowe przedmioty. Lekcje tutaj są w soboty. 9 to historia Black metalu! Laila: Tak! Lidia: Historia Black metalu jest w poniedziałki, wtorki i niedziele. W Sali numer 10 uczy się 4 przedmiotów. Siłownia… Jona i Demi: Woohoo Lidia:… Medycyna, Obsługiwanie kasy fiskalnej i uczenie płacenia rachunków. Te przedmioty są w czwartki. Lidia: Ostatnia sala. W jedenastce uczymy suahili. LeJoanne: Że co? Co to za szkoła?!? Lidia: Nie wnikajmy. Suahili jest we środy 6 razy. Adi: I my się mamy tego uczyć? A gdzie są podręczniki. Lidia: Nauczyciele podadzą wam na lekcjach. Oto wasz plan. Dzisiaj jest sobota więc zaczynacie od matematyki. Zapraszam was do 7. = Sala 7 = Nauczycielka: Witajcie. Nazywam się Hanna Chrypka. Będę was uczyć matematyki. Wiem, że większość z was nie lubi tego przedmiotu, ale postarajmy się uczyć na miarę swoich możliwości. OK? Klasa milczy. Hanna: No cóż. Zapiszcie w zeszytach: lekcja, temat. Sitty: Nie mamy zeszytów. Hanna: A no tak. Zapomniałam. Lidia mówiła mi, że mam wam dać zeszyty i podręczniki. Ty, w ostatnim rzędzie. Jak się nazywasz? G milczy. Nora: Łon szę nażywa G. Jest niemową dlatego szę nie odżywa. Hanna: Aha. G, czy mógłbyś rozdać materiały. G kiwnął głową na tak. Hanna: To świetnie. G rozdał już zeszyty. Hanna: Czy każdy ma swój zeszyt i podręcznik? Wszyscy: Tak! Hanna: To świetnie. LeJoanne (do Laili): Wkurza mnie ona z tym swoim: „To świetnie” Laila: Mnie też wkurza. Hanna: Dziewczyny? O czym wy rozmawiacie? LeJoanne: Eee… O zadaniu, które mamy robić. Hanna: Nie zadawałam żadnego zadania. Dostajesz uwagę. LeJoanne: No dobra. Hanna: Dobrze, rozpocznijmy więc lekcje. = Tymczasem na korytarzu = Jona: Mamy szczęście. Nikt nas nie widzi. Jett: No mam taką nadzieję. Pamiętaj. Nikt nie może wiedzieć. Jona: Tak, wiem wiem. Ale myślisz, że coś nam grozi za wagarowanie na matmie? Jett: Jest ryzyko, jest zabawa. Jona: Taaa, wiem, ale czuję się jakoś nieswojo. Jett: No to… do roboty = Znów lekcja = Hanna: A więc 571787 jest pierwiastkiem sześciennym z 83 dlatego, że… Klasa znów milczy. Nagle wyrywa się Sam. Sam: 83 do potęgi trzeciej to 571787. Hanna: Tak, właśnie tak. Dlaczego nikt nie rozumie o co chodzi. Tylko jeden jedyny Sam się odzywa. Sam: No właśnie, dekle. Hanna: Och, Sam. Nie wyrażaj się tak następnym razem. Dobrze? Sam: Dobrze. LeJoanne: Jak to? On dostaje pouczenie, a ja uwagę. Gdzie tu kur*a sprawiedliwość? Mock: Uuuu… Hanna: Przymknij się gówniaro. Masz dopiero 14 lat, a klniesz jakbyś była niewiadomo kim. LeJoanne: A co mi pani zrobi? Hanna: Chcesz się bić? LeJoanne: Proszę bardzo!!! = U Jony i Jetta. = Wychodzi Jett w garniturze. Jett: No dobra. Jak wyglądam. Jona: Sexy. Jett: Ja zawsze jestem sexy. Jona: Dobrze. Idź zabajerować Dyrkę. Jett: A dlaczego nie ty? Jona: Może dlatego, że jestem sam wiesz kim. Jett: Przed chwilą sam mówiłeś, że trzeba być zawsze dumnym… Nagle pojawia się Lidia. Lidia: Ekhem. Co wy tu wyprawiacie. Czemu nie na lekcji? Dostaniecie niezłe kłopoty. Dzwoni dzwonek. Uczniowie wychodzą na przerwę. Lidia gubi Jetta i Jonę, którzy wykorzystali sytuację i uciekli. Lidia: Ja dam tym dwóm gnojom. Woła wszystkich Lidia: Na razie macie przerwę. Pokażę wam wasze pokoje na górze. = II Piętro. = Lidia: Dormitorium chłopców znajduje się tutaj. Podpisane jest numerem 12. Między dormitoriami chłopców i dziewcząt znajduje się sklepik szkolny. Wszystko tu jest płatne. Za darmo macie tu wszystko jeśli wygracie zadanie. Najgorsza osoba w wyzwaniu ma tam wszystko 2 razy drożej więc trzeba uważać. Dobrze, teraz róbcie co chcecie. Dzwoni dzwonek. Lidia: Albo i nie. Lećcie do ósemki. Kitty: O nie. Teraz matematyka i fizyka po niemiecku. Lidia: Owszem. Życzę wam powodzenia. = Po skończonej lekcji = Laila: Czy ktoś cokolwiek zrozumiał. Wszyscy milczą. Laila: Wiedziałam. Po co to nam w ogóle było. Demi: To jest szkoła, tutaj uczymy się wszystkiego. Tak właściwie. Co jest po matematyce i fizyce po niemiecku? LeJoanne: Fizyka. Dopiero 3 lekcja, a mi tu mózg wybucha. Nora: Wiem. To jest okłopne. Nagle przybiega wystraszony Jett bez koszulki. Jest zadyszany. Jett: Widzieliście. Ech. Może. Ech. Lidię? Laila: Przed chwilą poszła. Czemu was nie było na matmie? Jett: Zwagarowaliśmy. No i Lidia nas przyłapała. Uciekliśmy przed nią. Schowaliśmy się w schowku woźnego. Tam Jona zdjął mi koszulkę i chciał… LeJoanne: Chciał cię wyru***ć? Jett: Dokładnie. Co za Homoś! Laila: Trzeba by go wywalić. Jego albo Mocka. Mock: Dlaczego niby mnie? Laila: Bo też jesteś gejem? Mock: Ja, gejem? A skąd. Jestem heteroseksualna. Laila: Chyba transseksualna. Lecz się. Mock: Nie skomentuję tego. LeJoanne: Masz gwarantowany głos ode mnie. Laila: Ode mnie chyba też. Jett: Ja na pewno zagłosuję na Jonę. Przychodzi Jona. Wszystko słyszał. Wygląda na załamanego. Jona: Jak mogłeś. Ty potworze. Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz. Jett: Chyba cię coś powaliło głupku. Jona: Mnie? Mam tu nagranie. Jett: Nawet go nie puszczaj!!! LeJoanne: Puszczaj śmiało. Chętnie obejrzę. Jona włącza telefon. Nagranie: Jona: Czy mnie kochasz. Jett: Kocham całym sercem. Jona: Jak? Jett: Całą duszą. Jona: Powiedz to głośno. Jett: Kocham!!! Koniec nagrania. LeJoanne: Jak ja nienawidzę homoseksualistów. Laila: Dlaczego nas okłamałeś? Jett: Eeee. Ja, ja się tego wstydzę. Miałem za sobą setki prób samobójczych. Nie udało mi się. Miałem mnóstwo chłopaków. Nie wspierali mnie. Nawet nie kochali. Jedno czego chcę to miłość. Dlaczego się nie mogę wyleczyć z homoseksualizmu. Lidia: Tu jesteście. Ja wam dam uciekać z lekcji! Laila: Niech pani im nic nie robi. Oni szli do dyrektorki. Betty: Prawda! Lidia: No dobrze. Ma to się więcej nie powtórzyć. Pamiętajcie o nagrodzie. Prawdziwe pół miliona dolarów!!! Dzwoni dzwonek. Lidia: Powodzenia na WFie. = 3 lekcje W-Fu później. = Nora: Alesz jesztem żmęczona. Mock: Jestem taka zmęczona. LeJoanne nie wytrzymuje. Przywala Mockowi prosto w twarz. Mock: Uspokój się. Co ci jest nie jestem dziewczyną do bicia. LeJoanne: Uspokoisz się dziewczyno? Mock: Jaka dziewczyno? Jestem chłopakiem! LeJoanne: Powtórz. Mock: Jestem chłopakiem! LeJoanne: Nie pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że jesteś Trans? Mock: Eeee. Nie. Jestem chłopakiem! LeJoanne otwiera buzię ze zdziwienia LeJoanne: Mój cios go wyleczył. Jett: Możesz mi tak przywalić? Ja nie chcę być homo. Mock: Jestem chłopakiem. Nora: Tah, wiemy. Mock: Jestem chłopakiem. Jett: A może lepiej mi tak nie wal. Kitty: Musiałaś mu mocno przywalić. Sitty: Oj i to jak. Kitty: Zgadzamy się ze sobą. Łiiii!!! Nora: Jeszteszcie nie do wytszymania. Laila: Ty też z tym swoim akcentem Nora: Ja tszaka szę urodżiłam. Laila: Szkoda, że się w ogóle rodziłaś. Lidia: Dość. Właśnie weszłam i widzę, że kiepsko się dogadujecie. Może lepiej idźcie do swoich dormitoriów się przespać. Sam: A która godzina? Lidia: 22:25 Demi: To dziwne. Tak szybko nam dzień zleciał. Przecież za oknem jest jasno. Sam: Ale to Polska, a nie Kanada. Tu inna strefa czasowa. Demi: Rzeczywiście, zapomniałam. Ale przecież nie powinniśmy spać w dzień. Lidia: Mówię, idźcie spać! Demi: Dobrze, już dobrze! Lidia: I to Migusiem! Wszyscy z pośpiechem włażą na górę. Lidia: To tyle na dziś. Zobaczymy się jutro. = Następny dzień – Dormitorium dziewcząt = LeJoanne: Jeju, ale mnie oczy pieką. Kitty: O nie. Mnie też pieką. Sitty: Mnie też totalnie piecze. Kitty: Totalnie! Sitty: Betty? A ciebie nie pieką? Betty: Nie. Ja noszę okulary. Laila: A co mają okulary do tego, że pieką nas oczy? Betty: Może coś wam weszło do oka? Laila: Może. Ale nie powinniśmy ufać Lidce. Ona jest tak samo przebiegła jak ten jej poprzednik. Jak mu tam było? Betty: Chris, bodajże. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Laila: Jego 5 minut dawno minęło. Lidka nie chce 5 minut. Ona chce godziny. Kitty: To trochę dziwnie zabrzmiało. Sitty: Totalnie dziwnie. Laila: Nie ważne. Betty: To tylko prowadząca. Co ona może nam zrobić? Praktycznie wygląda na miłą osobę. Laila: Życie mnie nauczyło, że mili czasami tylko udają. Betty: Ja jestem ufna wobec ludzi. Laila: I to cię gubi. Betty: Może? = Dormitorium chłopców = Adi: Ach. Oezu. Co tu sie wypawiauo. Mock: Ne mam zyyyy zzzz zelonego fojenfia. Sam: Dlaczego tak dziwnie gadacie Adi: Sam nie fiem. Sam: To wygląda podejrzanie. Pewnie Lidia coś kombinuje. Adi: Mosze, ale fo nie moja sfrafa. Nagle z podłogi unosi się dziwna rurka. Wszyscy na nowo zasypiają. Tak samo dzieje się w dormitorium dziewcząt. = Korytarz = Lidia: Witam was na pierwszym wyzwaniu. Mock: A te lekcje nie były wyzwaniem. Lidia: Nie. Jak udajemy szkołę to lekcje też muszą być. Laila: Żadna szkoła w Polsce nie uczy suahili. Lidia: Nasza tak. A więc przejdźmy do rzeczy. W szkole ukryliśmy ściągi na pewien bardzo trudny sprawdzian. Ten kto je znajdzie może spodziewać się wygranej w wyzwaniu 2. Tej „ściągi” niestety trzeba nauczyć się na pamięć. Kitty: A więc co to za ściąga jak trzeba się z niej uczyć. Sitty: No właśnie. Lidia: Wy nie wiecie co jest na sprawdzianie. Zwycięzca będzie wiedzieć i się nauczy i lepiej przygotuje. LeJoanne: A dlaczego obudziliśmy się rano z piekącymi oczami? Jett: Lub z zaburzeniami mowy? Lidia: To są skutki uboczne zażywania pewnej substancji ukrytych w waszych kołdrach. Na sprawdzianie możecie zemdleć co utrudni wam jego napisanie. Laila: A nie mówiłam? Ona jest nienormalna! Miałam rację. Lidia: Macie godzinę na znalezienie ukrytego skarbu. = Rozpoczęły się poszukiwania = Laila: Ciekawe jak duży jest ten budynek. Kitty: Duży. Sitty: Totalnie duży. Laila: Powinnyśmy wziąć sojusz. Ta, która znajdzie tą ściągę dzieli się z innymi. Kitty: Zgoda Sitty: Totalna zgoda. Laila: Więc ja idę na górę do dormitoriów i do sklepiku. Kitty idzie do piwnicy, a Sitty do sal. Sitty: OK. Kitty: Już się robi. Poszły. Przyszła LeJoanne, która wszystko słyszała. LeJoanne: A więc to tak. Ja też muszę założyć sojusz. Albo wyeliminować Lailę. Ona jest zbyt silna. Podchodzi Betty. Betty: Co robisz? LeJoanne: Przysłuchiwałam się rozmowie Laili, Kitty i Sitty. No i założyły sojusz. Więc postanowiłam, że też taki założę. Piszesz się na to? Betty: No nie wiem. To moja siostra. LeJoanne: Wyeliminujemy ją. Betty: Zgoda. LeJoanne szepcze coś do ucha Betty. Betty kiwa głową na tak i odchodzi. Kamera idzie tuż za nią. = Tymczasem w piwnicach = Kitty: Jak tu strasznie. Huk. Kitty: Co to było? Jeszcze większy huk. Kitty: Boję się. Nagle Betty zrzuca na głowę Kitty pudło ze szkłem. Kitty traci przytomność. Betty: Masz za swoje. Betty dostrzega ściągę. Bierze ją dla siebie. Betty: Nie zamierzam się dzielić. Ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia. Sala biologiczna Sitty: Hmmm. To ostatnia sala. Nie ma tutaj nic. Laila: Wiesz, co? Ja nic nie znalazłam na górze. Może zejdźmy do piwnic do Kitty. Sitty: Dobrze. = Co robi Mock? = Mock wchodzi do piwnic i dostrzega nieprzytomną Kitty. Mock: Ciekawe co tu się wyprawiało? Podchodzi do Kitty i dotyka jej czoła. Na szczęście jest ciepłe. Nagle przychodzą Laila i Sitty. Widzą Mocka w dwuznacznej sytuacji. Laila: Coś ty jej zrobił? Mock: Ja? Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Sitty: Dlaczego Kitty leży na podłodze? Mock: Znalazłem ją tutaj nieprzytomną. Laila: Ty mi tu nie kłam. Przychodzi LeJoanne. LeJoanne: Co tu do jasnej ciasnej się wyprawia? Laila: Mock pobił Kitty, a ta zemdlała. Teraz Mock próbuje się tłumaczyć, że on ją tak znalazł. Mock: Bo ja nie kłamię. Laila: Nie wciskaj nam tu kitu. My doskonale wiemy co ty zrobiłaś. Mock bierze głęboki wdech. Laila: Co. Wkurzony? Mock: Wkurzona! Zapominasz się. Laila: Co ci jest? LeJoanne: Raz mówisz, że jesteś ona, a raz, że on. Laila: Czekaj. Może ma on osobowość wieloraką? Mock: Nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Laila: Co za idiota. LeJoanne: Ja wychodzę. Nie będę z takim durnym towarzystwem się zadawać. Jeszcze się czymś zarażę. Laila: Ej, nie wyskakuj mi tu z durnym. LeJoanne: Bo co mi zrobisz? Wychodzi. Laila: Jej też nienawidzę. LeJoanne: Słyszałam! Laila: Miałaś słyszeć! Mock: Dobra. Ja tego nie zrobiłam. Laila: No chyba ja też nie. Mock: Polemizowałbym. Laila: Sądzisz, że kłamię durna babo? Mock: Jaka babo? Laila: Nie odwracaj kota ogonem. Zdecyduj się jakiej jesteś płci. Mock: Eeee. Facet? Laila: Ja ciebie w ogóle nie pojmuję. = Tymczasem w gabinecie dyrektorskim = Lidia: Coś się dzieje w piwnicach. Mam iść to sprawdzić. Dyrektorka: Pani Lidio. Po co się tak męczyć. Uczniowie sami rozwiążą sprawę. Lidia: Wątpię. Pani ich nie zna Dyrektorka: Pani też. Pukanie do drzwi. Dyrektorka: Proszę. Hanna: Dzień dobry. Ja tu przynoszę jednego ucznia. Grzebał mi w torebce. Lidia: Adi? Co ci znów odbija. Adi: Taki jestem z natury. Lidia: Tłumacz się natychmiast. Adi: Myślałem, że tam jest ściąga. Lidia: A skąd ten głupi pomysł? Adi: Przecież mówiłaś, że mogą być wszędzie. Lidia: Ale nie miałam na myśli torebek nauczycieli. Poza tym od kiedy jesteśmy na ty? Adi: Od zawsze. Lidia: Wyjdź z gabinetu, przemyśl swoje zachowanie i przyjdź tu jutro. O ile nie odpadniesz. Adi: Niech się pani nie martwi. Nikt nie odważy się mnie wyeliminować. Lidia: Jesteś tego pewien? Adi: Na pewno Zamyka drzwi. Dyrektorka: Ach. Skaranie boskie z tym dzieckiem Hanna: Co nie? Kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Hanna: Ciekawe kto to jest. Lidia: Proszę! Betty: Dzień dobry! Znalazłam ściągę. Lidia: To dobrze. Wygrywasz pierwsze zadanie. A teraz pozwól, że ogłoszę to na głośniki. Głośnik: UWAGA! Zakończyć poszukiwania. Ściąga odnaleziona. LeJoanne: Ciekawe kto ją znalazł Nora: Nje mam żełonego pojecia. Demi: Chodźmy pod gabinet dyrektorki. Może zobaczymy kto znalazł tą ściągę. Nora: Żgoda. LeJoanne: Może być. = Pod gabinetem dyrektorskim = LeJoanne: Trzeba wyczuć moment. Demi: Ja wywarzę drzwi. Demi kopie w drzwi, które poleciały. Demi: Kto znalazł ściągę. Lidia: Nie mogę powiedzieć. Dyrektorka: Wy gówniary!!! Zapłacicie 720 złotych za naprawę tych dębowych drzwi. Nora: Czo to żłoty? Dyrektorka: Taka waluta, paniusiu. Nora: Aha. Lidia: Idźcie do Sali nr 8. Tam napiszecie sprawdzian. = Godzinę później w Sali nr 8 = Jona: Obawiam się, że nie zdam. Lidia: Tu nie chodzi o zdanie. Musisz wypaść nie najgorzej. Jona: Wypadnę najgorzej. Sam: Oj tam. Uwierz w siebie. Jona: Tobie łatwo powiedzieć matematyczny geniuszu. Lidia: Cicho! Czas start. Wszyscy piszą. Jona: Pst. Sam jakie masz w ósmym? Sam: 27,5. Jona: Dzięki. Lidia: Jak już widzieliście oni piszą. Wrócimy jak skończą. Czyli za niecałą godzinkę. = Godzinę później = Lidia: Witamy z powrotem. Tutaj Lidia Kowalsky. Prowadząca GTP czyli Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy właśnie pisali sprawdzian z matematyki. Jeden ze szczęściarzy korzystał ze ściąg i być może pójdzie mu lepiej. Nasza nauczycielka Hanka właśnie sprawdza pierwszy sprawdzian. Należy on do Demi. Hanna: Demi. Zadanie 1,3,4 i 6 jest źle. 0 punktów. 2 i 5 w połowie. 2 punkty. 7 i 8 bezbłędnie. Masz 6 punktów na 16. Dostajesz za to dwójkę z plusikiem. Demi: Och nie. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś napisze gorzej. Hanna: Dobrze. Teraz tu trzymam sprawdzian Nory. Nora: Czekawe jak mi poszło. Hanna: Podejrzewam, że nie najlepiej. Tylko zadanie 1 zrobiłaś w pełni dobrze. Reszta ani trochę. Same bzdety. Naprawdę myślisz, że 93 * 21 to 114? Nora: Ja myszałam, że to czeba dodacz. Hanna: Niestety trzeba było to pomnożyć. Nora: Jaka ja czempa jesztem. Hanna: No czusz. To znaczy cóż. Teraz sprawdzian LeJoanne. LeJoanne napisała wszędzie: Chrzanię to, będę striptizerką. LeJoanne: W końcu ma się te balony. Co nie? Hanna: Balony nie pomogą ci w przejściu dalej. Siadaj. Jedynka. LeJoanne: Eeee tam. Mnie to jakoś nie obchodzi. Hanna: Jezuuu… LeJoanne: Heheh. Hanna: Sprawdzian Sama. Wow. Tylko jeden mały błąd w zadaniu 6. Masz 15 punktów na 16. Sam: Jest! Wygrałem. Hanna: Jeszcze nie wiadomo. To nie ty miałeś ściągi. Sam: Racja. Ale nikt na razie nie ma tak dobrze jak ja. Hanna: Zobaczymy jak będziesz się śmiał gdy ktoś cię pobije. Sam: Sugeruje coś pani? Hanna: Nie, skądże znowu. Sam: Hmmm. Hanna: Idziemy dalej. Brad. Zadanie 3, 6 i 8 źle. Reszta tylko w połowie dobra. 5 punktów na 16. Dwójka. Brad: Ou Yea!!! Hanna: Nie wiem czy powinieneś się cieszyć. Są lepsi. Brad: Jakoś ich nie widzę. Demi: A ja? Sam: I ja? Hanna: No dobrze. Co my tu mamy. G? G, nie dość, że nie potrafisz mówić to jeszcze nie potrafisz pisać. G wzrusza ramionami. Hanna: No dobrze. Dalej jest Mock. Twoje odpowiedzi były dość dziwne, ale popełniłeś błąd w 3 zadaniach. Masz 10 punktów na 16 więc dostajesz 4 z minusem. Mock: Tak! Hanna: No cóż. Możesz się entuzjazmować. To na razie 2 najlepsze miejsce. Mock: Tak! Tak! Tak! Hanna: No cóż… LeJoanne: Ale się powtarzasz. Hanna: A co mam mówić? LeJoanne: W sumie sama nie wiem. Hanna: Świetnie. Mamy tu Lailę. LeJoanne: Bu! Hanna: Nie przeszkadzaj mi! Laila ma tylko 1 zadanie błędnie. Masz 14 punktów na 16. Laila: Ha! Hanna: W porządku. Po Laili jest Betty, która… napisała bezbłędnie. Betty: TAK! LeJoanne: Ej! Miałaś się podzielić ze mną tą ściągą. Betty: Mam to gdzieś. Wiesz? LeJoanne: Stłukę cię tak mocno, że mnie popamiętasz! Betty: Dawaj! Hanna: Spokój. Sprawdzę sprawdzian Kitty. To dziwne. Macie z Sitty takie same odpowiedzi. Nie miałyście ściągi więc od razu wstawiam wam jedynkę. Kitty: O nie! Hanna: Za karę musicie iść na niemiecki. Właściwie nie widzę sensu dalej sprawdzać. Jona to gej kulturysta, Adi to zbrodniarz, a Jett jest zadufany w sobie. Żaden z was nie miał ani jednego punktu. Wraz z Kitty, G’m i Sitty idziecie na dodatkowy niemiecki. Adi, Jett i Jona: O nie! Hanna: O tak! Betty ma nietykalność. Możecie iść już głosować. = Głosowanie = Demi: Wybacz mi. Nie wiem czemu to robię. To LeJoanne na mnie wpływa. Nora: Ciężki wybór. Jett czy Jona? LeJoanne: Chyba sami wiecie kogo wybiorę. Sam: G i Adi są najbardziej tępi. Mogę też głosować na Jonę i Jetta. Naprawdę ciężki wybór. Brad: Leszcz. G uśmiecha się Mock: Ty egoistko. Nietolerancja cię zżera. Laila: Oj. Sam wiesz za co. Kitty: Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić. Betty: Ha. Myślą, że to Mock. Może zagłosuję na niego? Sitty: Jak mogłeś to zrobić mojej przyjaciółce. Jona: Może złamałeś mi serce. Ale ja cię tak mocno kocham. Specjalnie dla ciebie Jett. Adi: Nie znoszę gejów! Jett: Czuję coś do ciebie. Zagłosuję dla ciebie Jona. = Eliminacja = Lidia: Cieszę się, że jesteście. Jona i Jett. Możecie przestać trzymać się za ręce? Jona: Nie wolno nam. Lidia: Nie. To obrzydliwe. Możecie ze sobą spać na łóżku. Jett: Jej! Lidia: Na tej tacy mam pieniądze na sklepik. Osoba, która nie otrzyma woreczka z monetami odpada z programu. Betty wygrała wyzwanie więc ma wszystko w sklepiku za darmo. Otrzymujesz pieniądze na przyszły raz. Betty: Dobrze. Lidia: Pozostałe woreczki trafiają do: Demi Sama Nory Brada G Kitty i Sitty Kitty i Sitty: Jeeeej!!! Lidia: Kolejna dla Laili i LeJoanne. LeJoanne: Masz farta Laila! Laila: I kto to mówi? Lidia: Dalej jest Adi. A zaraz zanim Jona. Jona: Jett. Błagam, nie! Lidia: No proszę, proszę, proszę. Jett i Mock zagrożeni. (Dramatyczna Muzyka) Lidia: Ostatni woreczek wędruje do… (Dramatyczna Muzyka) Lidia: Jetta Jett: Ufff. Jona: Ufff. Lidia: Mock, niestety, ale odpadasz. Mock: Ale za co? Ja tego nie zrobiłem. Przysięgam! Lidia: Prawda. To nie ty to zrobiłeś. Mock: Mówiłem! Laila: Jak nie Mock to kto? Lidia: Betty to zrobiła. Za namową LeJoanne. Laila: Betty? Czy to prawda? Betty: Niestety tak. Wszyscy: Och! Panuje Szok Lidia: No cóż. Mock. Zostajesz wyrzucony z klasy. Pakuj się i idź. Mock: Ech! Lidia macha mu na pożegnanie. Lidia: Pa! Jona: Mamy szczęście Jett. Wielkie szczęście. Lidia: Tylko nie całujcie się na wizji. To obrzydliwe. Jona: Dobra, dobra! Lidia: Macie szczęście, że pozwoliłam wam razem spać. Sama nie wiem czemu się na to zgodziłam. = Dormitorium chłopców. = Jona: Mamy siebie. Tylko dziwne, że jesteśmy tu sami. Jett: Gdzie są chłopaki? Jona: Nie mam pojęcia. = Tymczasem w łazience. = Adi: Nie będę z nimi spał w jednym pokoju. Brad: Ja też. Jak można nie lubić lasek? Sam: Nom. Chorzy psychicznie jacyś? 37 *18 = 666 Brad: Czasami ty też zachowujesz się jak z psychiatryka. Sam: Nom. Heh. Adi: To nie zabawne. Sam: No cóż. A jeszcze jedno. Która z dziewczyn wam się podoba. Adi: LeJoanne. Sam: Mi też. Brad: Bez jaj. Mi też. Sam: A ty G. G kiwa głową na tak. Adi: Swój chłop. Sam: Ja idę spać. Dobranoc. Adi: Dobranoc. Brad: Dobranoc. Lidia: To już koniec na dziś. Oglądajcie następny odcinek Gimnazjum! Totalnej! Porażki!!! Koniec Kategoria:Fikcje ToJaKaczucha